The Stripy Baby: Behind-the-scenes
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: An exclusive doctrine written by yours truly about the making of The Stripy Baby. Featuring deleted and alternate scenes, including a first look at my upcoming sequel, Mystery Of Monkey Kingdom!
1. Introduction: Making of

_**Warning:** this contains major spoilers for the 2016 movie._

* * *

 _ **Hello, I'm johnpatgillespie. And this is a making-of feature of my Jungle Book fanfiction story, The Stripy Baby.**_

* * *

Mowgli then slowly lowered his torch as he saw the cub. The tiger crawled clumsily out of the basket, fondling with and biting the stick she had taken from Mowgli. The cub walked over to Mowgli and knocked him down. Mowgli tried to push himself up as the tiger crawled up to his face and began sniffing his hair.

The tiger then smiled at Mowgli and began licking his face, causing the mancub to laugh and say "hey, stop that. It tickles."

* * *

 ** _The story takes place two months after the events of Jon Favreau's 2016 film. When me meet the characters here, they're experiencing... well, let's call it the after shocks, of the film's events, particularly Akela's death at the jaws of Shere Khan._**

* * *

Grey would often wish that night didn't come at all. For every time he closed his eyes, he saw the rock. Akela falling from the height. His brothers and sisters in the clutches of the one-eyed tiger. He and his mother standing back and watching as the tiger's soft voice told stories of cuckoo birds and death.

"No! I don't want to go to sleep. Shere Khan will be there!" Grey cried out suddenly. Mowgli said "now come on, Grey. Shere Khan won't be coming round here anymore."

* * *

 _ **And so, at a time where tigers couldn't be more feared in the jungle, Mowgli finds an orphaned cub in a boat-wreck.**_

* * *

"Bahan? Oh no."

"Yeah, that's what I've decided to call her." Mowgli said as he picked up Bahan, who licked his face.

"No Mowgli. You're not keeping her. Which means you're not naming her! She's a tiger, for goodness' sake!"

* * *

 _ **And let's just say Bahan, the tiger cub, is very fond of Bagheera, much to the panther's chagrin.**_

* * *

Mowgli said "hey, I know. Why don't you take care of her?"

"ME? No, you can't be serious!" the panther said as he tried to push the cub away, only for the tiger to jump onto his head again. Mowgli said "sure, she likes you. And you're probably the most mature creature in this jungle."

"I really appreciate that, Mowgli." Bagheera answered sarcastically as the cub started swatting at his nose playfully.

* * *

 _ **It's a story of, well, I'd have to say prejudice, and acceptance. Bahan contrasts to Shere Khan in almost every way possible, so it's up to Mowgli and the others to teach everyone else to accept the cub.**_

* * *

"Raksha, old friend."

"Hatya, dear. Welcome, it's been far too long."

"Indeed, it has." Hatya said as she rested on the rock below Raksha, who sat on the higher rock.

* * *

 _ **Hatya is a new character. She is the alpha of the dhole pack in the Seoni. She and Raksha have known each other since childhood, and there's almost a familial love between the two. But there's a lot of mystery surrounding Hatya and her motives, and I really wanted to explore this as... sort of an analysis of the consequences that other characters suffered from the first movie. And her origin dates back to the earliest point we've seen in the film's timeline.**_

* * *

"My name is Hatyaara. But you may call me Hatya." The red dog said "and I see that's a tiger cub. Where are her parents?"

"I don't think she has any." Mowgli answered as the cub started licking his face. "She needs someone to take care of her."

"So, she is all alone?"

"Yes. She was taken from her parents by man, but I saved her."

"Oh, of course, you must be Mowgli, the tiger-slayer of the Seoni."

"Well, I am the first one at least. But I need to get her to someone safe. Nobody else wants to take her in."

* * *

 _ **I think from the first day of writing, I wrote this character with Gwendoline Christie in mind. I mean, she's got such a great voice, in Star Wars, it was almost like... militant, well, she did play a soldier so, but in a way, it was like Ben Kingsley's Bagheera voice. Because that's this character, she's the alpha, the commander, but there's an underlying mystery to her, which is a very influential part of this story.**_

* * *

A pangolin, pygmy hog and squirrel stepped out, the hog saying "ooh, tiger!" as the pangolin said "wait, wait. I wanna see how this goes."

Bahan stepped back as Baloo began sniffing her, saying "well, this is something you don't see every...oof!" before the cub slapped him on the nose. "Oh my goodness, she hit him!" the pangolin said, before the squirrel added "whoa, that was unexpected. They really start young, now don't they?"

* * *

 ** _And I also brought back minor characters from the movie in noticeably expanded roles. The trio of animals that were harassing Baloo in the movie return in this one._**

* * *

"For the last time, that's my leaf, that's my rock and that's my stick!" Ikki shouted at the peacock.

* * *

 ** _It was only when I watched the movie that I noticed the porcupine Ikki having the voice of the late, and great, Garry Shandling. And so, I've decided to pay Mr. Shandling a final tribute in the form of Ikki's larger role in this one._**

* * *

"I don't care! What matters is the safety of our pack, and by bringing that... thing here, you've compromised just that!"

* * *

 _ **After Akela's death, Raksha has developed a slight but still noticeable xenophobia toward tigers. So, to say she's unhappy when she hears about Bahan is probably one of the biggest understatements I could make about this.**_

* * *

The wolves sat waiting, one of them saying "so, how long till sunrise?"

"I'd say about six more hours."

"Oh great. Just when it had to be our turn for sentry duty. Why do we have to stay up when even the prisoner's asleep?"

"If you keep shouting, no one will be!"

"I guess you're right. But we really gotta switch up the next rota, I'll tell you right now."

* * *

 _ **Dev and Jeph are two wolf sentries who are working on guard duty in the story. When writing, and reading, the lines of these characters, I imagined Aaron Taylor-Johnson for Jeph and Evan Peters for Dev. Because, there's not much faster protection than Quicksilver and Quicksilver, right? Ha ha.**_

* * *

"Mowgli, you said so yourself. Your pack wouldn't want her growing up around here. And it's only a matter of time before they find out about her. What else can I do?"

"We'll talk to 'em about it." Baloo said, before Mowgli added "yeah, Baloo's right. Once they get to know her, they'll understand."

"Mowgli... sometimes the world isn't that simple."

Tears came to Mowgli's eyes as he said "yeah but... what if we never see her again?"

* * *

 _ **I have to say that I personally am quite proud of how this story turned out. But be sure to stay tuned for deleted and alternate scenes. Coming soon!**_


	2. Deleted Scene 1

**Deleted Scene 1:** Dev and Jeph see the Peace Rock

* * *

 ** _This scene would have taken place between chapters 7 and 8, and would have been the introductory scene for Dev and Jeph, as well as establishing the fact that the water truce would soon start, which Raksha mentions in her conversation with Baloo._**

 ** _I deleted this scene, mainly because I was worried that all the modern day anachronisms the pair refer to here would clash with the story's tone, since their later scenes consist of more grounded, dialogue-based humor._**

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath Council Rock, two adolescent wolves walked down to the river. One of them, with a light grey coat, sat on the ground lazily, saying "oh, it's remarkably sunny today, isn't it Dev?"

"Jeph, what the heck are you doing?" the other wolf, with a tawny brown coat, said as the grey wolf rolled onto his back.

"I thought I'd get a nice color with it being so sunny. I hear it's a great time for tanning." Jeph said as he closed his eyes. Dev shrugged and rested on a rock. Sooner of later, he heard snoring, turning to see Jeph sleeping in the sunlight.

He said "Jeph. JEPH! Wake up! Fine, you asked for it."

Dev picked up a small rock on the ground with his teeth. He swished his head, throwing it into the air and causing it to land on Jeph's head.

"Ah-ha-how!" Jeph groaned as the rock hit his head. He turned to Dev and said "did you do that?!"

"It was only a pebble. How would you like it if I used that rock over there?" Dev said as he pointed to the large rock that was beginning to protrude from the river.

"Oh, you wish. It's called the Peace Rock for a rea... PEACE ROCK?!" Jeph said as he saw the rock. "The Water Truce!"

"Again?" Dev said, before noticing that the rock was only a few feet above the water. He groaned and said "that's not worth a water truce! It's barely my leg's length out of the water!"

"Well, sure. We're not seeing all of it yet. But still, as long as the rock is visible, it's a water truce. Besides, the water should be lower by tomorrow."

"You really like searching for the loopholes in that contract, don't you."

"Well, I hope there are no psychos coming round this time, you know like Tiger Cogburn last time."

"Yeah well, if there are, then we'll just get the mancub to barbecue 'em again." Dev laughed as they both went to tell everyone. Raksha heard them speaking, and thought to herself. _Perhaps the tiger will show up at the Water Truce. The perfect opportunity._

"Mommy." Grey said. "Where's Mowgli?"

"I um... I don't know, dear. I'll go look for him now. Go back to the den." Raksha said before going to find Mowgli.


	3. Deleted Scene 2

**Deleted Scene 2:** Mowgli Returns To The Pack

* * *

 ** _This scene would have taken place at the end of chapter 8, and would have had Mowgli going back to the pack the day before the Water Truce begins. This is where Raksha and Grey begin to get suspicious of Mowgli's actions.  
_**

 ** _I'm not really sure why I deleted this scene. I think it was mainly because I couldn't think of a way for Mowgli to make Raksha suspicious without basically beating it into her head that he was taking care of Bahan._**

* * *

"Assemble the guards!" Raksha ordered. "Get the pups into the dens! Keep watch of them!"

Mowgli walked back to the pack, seeing the wolves preparing defenses. "Not one wolf or pup leaves this pack unless I give the word!"

"You heard the leader! Prepare the defenses!" Dev shouted, before Jeph added "preparing the defenses!"

"Mowgli! Where have you been?!" Raksha said as Mowgli ran up to Council Rock. "I'm sorry I'm late." Mowgli said quickly. "I got held up getting uh... getting honey for Baloo."

"Impossible. I went to Baloo a few hours ago and he said he hadn't see you."

"Oh yeah, right... well, I was delivering it to him. You know, as a surprise."

"Come on Mowgli, we got to get into the den." Grey said. "We have to stay safe."

As Grey ran into the den, Mowgli said "what's gotten into Grey?"

"Son, can I talk with you for a moment please?" Raksha said before Mowgli went inside. "Sure." Mowgli said. "What did you wanna talk about."

"Your brother is worried, Mowgli."

"I know, why?"

"I didn't want to tell the pups this but... I have recieved word that there's a tiger in the jungle."

"Oh yea...I mean, a tiger?" Mowgli said, pretending to act surprised. "Yes." Raksha said. "She's only a cub, but she's incredibly violent."

"A violent cub? You can't be serious."

"I am _very_ serious about this, Mowgli. This cub attacked a defenseless fawn, and clawed the face of a dhole who was trying to comfort her."

"That was an accide... I mean, that doesn't sound right."

"Hold on a minute. What's... what's that smell?" Raksha said as she began sniffing Mowgli. "Is that... fish? Why do you smell of fish, Mowgli?"

"I was uh... swimming."

"Swimming on your way to get honey, no doubt."

"Um... yeah."

"Mowgli, are you hiding something?"

"What, no. Of course not. Why would I hide anything from you?"

"Right. Of course. Well, come on. We're about to close off our defenses."

"Defenses?"

"Yes. The pups are all being moved to protection."

"Because of the tiger? Aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"Mowgli, the safety of our pack is my most important goal."

"Well, then let's go out there. We'll find that cub and you can see for yourself."

"No! We fortify the dens!"

"But we have to keep the peace..."

"That cub doesn't know the meaning of the word. I won't argue with you about this Mowgli, now get inside!"

"But she is..."

"NOW, MOWGLI!"

Mowgli sighed, and sulking, said "okay." as he went to the den. Raksha watched him leave, before saying to one of the wolves "tell the gazelles to get their cages ready. Just in case of emergency."


	4. Deleted Scene 3

**Deleted Scene 3:** Bahan's Bath Time

* * *

 ** _This is a scene where Bahan plays in the mud after the hide and seek game. When Bagheera tells her to clean herself up, Mowgli takes her to the river where he uses his "tricks" to give her a bath.  
_**

 ** _I was forced to choose between this scene and the scene where Bagheera saves Bahan in Chapter 6. I ultimately decided to choose that scene because it established that Bagheera was willing to risk his life to protect the cub._**

* * *

Bahan laughed as she splashed around in a puddle of dirt. The pygmy hog said to her "isn't it great here?" as the cub nodded before splashing him.

"Bahan, what are you doing in there?!" Bagheera said. "Get out of that dirt pit this very instant!"

The cub obeyed, and climbed out of the mud, leaving small brown footprints behind her as she walked over to Bagheera. She crawled between his legs, causing mud to stick to the panther's legs. Bagheera said "for goodness' sake. You're filthy!"

Mowgli walked over and said "what happened to you?" to Bahan. Bagheera said "she was messing around in the mud. She needs to be cleaned up."

"I'll do it then." Mowgli said as he picked up the muddy cub. Bagheera said "how? Your tongue isn't fit for cleaning."

"I've got something I want to try out." Mowgli answered.

The mancub brought Bahan to the small waterfall next to Baloo's cave, where he had dug a thin tributary which led the water to a small pit. The water had almost filled the pit completely, as Mowgli placed a stone over the channel, allowing the waterflow to return to the river.

He placed Bahan in the pit, the cub squealing and fidgeting as she felt the cold water. "Ha ha, hold still." Mowgli said as he grabbed some leaves and sponged the dirt off of the tiger's fur. Bahan splashed Mowgli with the water, as Mowgli splashed back. Mowgli got some oils from the nearby leaves and rubbed them over Bahan's head.

Bahan waved her paws as she was buried under the suds that Mowgli had created, before the mancub carried her out of the pit and over to the waterfall. The fast falling water washed away the suds, revealing a much cleaner cub.

Mowgli said "there. See how easy that was?" before Bahan began licking his face again.


	5. Deleted Scene 4

**Deleted Scene 4:** The Law Of Jhadap

* * *

 ** _This brief scene takes place after chapter two when Mowgli has returned to the pack after leaving Bahan with Bagheera. In the scene, Raksha is explaining to the pups an ancient tradition in the jungle called Jhadap.  
_**

 ** _Roughly translating to_** "skirmish" _**or**_ "clash" ** _in Hindi, I thought of the Jhadap as a duel of single combat between pack leaders, where the others are forbidden to interfere. Any fans of the Warcraft games_** (and movie, which I loved, by the way) ** _would probably think of it as a wolf version of Mak'gora._**

 ** _Though it's never referred to by name in the final story, this is the type of duel that Raksha and Hatya have in chapter sixteen._**

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Mowgli." Raksha said as she sat on Council Rock with the pups. "You're just in time for my story."

"Which story is this, mommy?" Grey asked, as Raksha answered "today, dear, I'll be telling you the story of the Jhadap."

"Oooh. I don't think we've heard this one before."

"The Jhadap is a duel of honor. Sometimes it is a challenge of position." Raksha explained.

"How do you play?" one of the pups asked.

"You don't play, dear. You fight. Armor and assistance of any kind is forbidden. Each participant must have at least one witness."

"But that doesn't sound fun, mommy. What if the other person says no?"

"Well, I'm afraid if one participant refuses to fight the other, they are banished from the clan. It is a duel of honor, you see."

"So, it's to the death?" Mowgli asked.

"Well, traditionally, it is to the death, but under Akela's rule it became a mostly non-lethal combat. Participants have the choice to can choose to forgo or follow this change. In fact, even when operating under the ancient rules, the victor can choose to spare the other's life."

"Mommy, have you ever been in a Jhadap?"

"No child, nor do I ever intend to."


	6. Deleted Scene 5

**Deleted Scene 5:** Raksha Challenges Hatya

* * *

 ** _This is not technically speaking, a scene, but rather a brief exchange, which takes place at the moment where Raksha stands between Mowgli and Hatya_** ** _._**

 ** _I deleted this scene because it linked specifically to the previous deleted scene, and as a result would be confusing for the readers._**

* * *

Mowgli backed into a wall nervously as Hatya said "I waited years for this moment... and it couldn't have come any sooner!" before Raksha stood between them.

"Raksha. What are you doing?!" Hatya said.

"Leave... my son... alone." Raksha said with her claws unsheathed. She growled in Hatya's face, as the dhole calmly said "Raksha. What... are... you... doing?"

Raksha took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. She knew that if she went through with her idea, there would be no returning point. But Mowgli's safety mattered. More than her friendship.

Raskha stood up and, her voice being loud enough for them all to hear, said "I am Raksha. Mate of Akela. Leader of the Seonee Pack. And I challenge you, Hatya, to _Jhadap_."

"You wish to invoke Jhadap? All to save this disgusting striped little dirtbag." Hatya said. Raksha didn't answer, before she said "Mowgli, run. Now."

Mowgli grabbed Bahan and ran from the circle. Hatya growled as they left, before saying "well, I should have known you were too weak to go through with it."

"Love is no weakness." Raksha said as she stood over the gap in the circle, blocking Hatya access to her prey. Hatya growled, saying "fine. I accept your challenge if only to personally tear the meat from your traitorous, pathetic body!"


End file.
